


I'm powerful (with a little bit of tender)

by SilverUtahraptor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, F/F, Female Senju Tobirama, Female Uchiha Izuna, Fluff and Crack, Naruto Founders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Uchiha Izuna Lives, knowing myself this will be like 90 percent crack sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverUtahraptor/pseuds/SilverUtahraptor
Summary: A collection of f/f TobiIzu drabbles.[Warnings and tags may vary per chapter. Chapter titles and/or summary tell you what to expect.]
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Prompt: Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For February 14, FemslashFebruary over on Tumblr had the prompt "heart". I couldn't resist :)

Izuna spies her favorite person to tease and rushes to catch up to her. The arm she tries to throw over Tobirama’s shoulders is deftly dodged, but there’s a pleased hum in the other woman’s chakra.

“So! I heard someone say you don’t have a heart! All cold, the Senju’s ‘ice queen’... Mhm. More like an ice _demon_ if you ask me.”

“... how original.” Izuna can almost _hear_ the other woman’s eye roll. “I however heard people say that _you eat hearts_.” Tobirama throws her a _look_. “Raw.”

Izuna makes an exaggeratedly disgusted sound in the back of her throat. “I cook my hearts _very_ well through, thank you, as I do all meat I eat.”

Tobirama’s lips are twitching. She’s clearly enjoying their daily banter as much as Izuna is, even if other people might call her expression blank. “Really? Got any fresh spare hearts? I appear to have misplaced mine.”

Izuna snorts and belatedly brings up her hand to cover her mouth. “Tobira- _chan_. I thought you’d never ask! Of course you can have my heart, it’s already yours-”

Tobirama tackles her off the edge of the roof.

Izuna doesn’t mind all that much.

The garden they land in is more private anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a good thing they're _both_ idiots about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains canon-typical violence (random people dying in the background)

“... well that didn’t work out as I thought it would.”

“...”

“If you had _told_ me that your ‘ _seductive expression_ ’ looks almost exactly like your expression when you’re trying to kill me on the battlefield every other day, only not quite as intense, I would’ve come up with a different plan to solve this mess.”

“I _was_ trying,” Tobirama insists, her ears… red?

Izuna pauses after slitting the throat of another one of their attackers.

“But you looked at him _exactly_ like you usually look at me! All mean, a hint of teeth, head slightly tilted…” she trails off as Tobirama snarls and casually smashes a man’s head against- no, _through_ a wall.

“Who do you think I was _thinking_ of, you idiot,” the white-haired woman grits out, before hissing something that sounds a lot like “take the damn hint already”.

Izuna blinks. Then she blinks again, sidestepping someone swinging a sword at her neck and punching the man in the throat in return. “You- I mean- … me- you were-“

Tobirama doesn’t say anything, but there’s a rigid nod even as she kicks someone’s chest in.

Izuna… takes a moment and then starts laughing, feeling relieved all of a sudden. “I thought I was imagining things! Hah, Niisan will have to stop his teasing now!”

The other woman stops at that, turning around with a scowl. “ _That_ ’s all you have to say?!” She narrows her eyes. “Uchiha, you better-”

Izuna uses her momentum to swing herself right into Tobirama’s space - kunai stabbing a man coming up behind her - and pressing their lips together. Well, more like smashing their foreheads and teeth together while their lips mostly meet by accident, but it’s the intention that counts. Right?

She draws back to catch the rather thunderous expression on Tobirama’s face, and hastily retreats her hands.

“... I’m reconsidering _everything_. What was _that_ supposed to be?! Were you trying to _maul_ me?!”

“Well- no- I was- Someone was attacking you from behind-”

Tobirama narrows her eyes a bit more, and Izuna falls silent. She definitely does _not_ squeak even if she feels like doing that.

Tobirama is very good at looking very menacing. Usually that’s incredibly attractive, but right now the Senju _really_ looks like she will-

Um?

-grab Izuna’s neck and kiss her again?

And with admittedly more skill than Izuna had demonstrated a few moments earlier.

 _Oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* They’re _useless_ lesbians ONLY in relationship matters

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken form the lyrics of Janelle Monáe's "Make Me Feel".


End file.
